


Heart

by define_serenity



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cotton Candy Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gives Sebastian a short lesson in anatomy in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by sophisticatedloserchick, thank you bb!
> 
> Sort of a sequel to Get Lucky, but can be read as a standalone.

Sunlight filters in through the ratty curtains Sebastian refuses to replace, quietly warming up the inches of skin that got exposed throughout the night, specks of dust dancing where the rays catch them. Sebastian softly snores behind him, while he enjoys the minutes before his phone alarm goes off, the moments real life hasn’t asserted itself yet and he gets the opportunity to sort through it all before the day truly begins.

Sebastian’s arm lies stretched out underneath his pillow, and it twitches the moment his alarm sounds through the room. He watches Sebastian stretch his fingers, but his arms stays where it is, even when he leans up on an elbow to grab his cellphone.

His mental list prepared for the day he decides to get up, but Sebastian’s other arm folds around his body too, pulling him back down. “Don’t go,” Sebastian whispers, tugging his body as close as he can possibly manage, pressing a lingering kiss behind his ear.

“I have to.” He pushes back into Sebastian’s solid heat. “I have work.”

Sebastian kisses his shoulder. “In two hours.”

He buries his face into his pillow and groans, tempted to take Sebastian up on his offer, to stay in bed a little longer and maybe fool around, get a little sweaty before heading off to work. He’s foregone his self-assigned responsibilities before, Sebastian brings out the worst in him, but that’s sort of how they’ve worked from the start.

 _Successful athlete has a chance encounter with hot doctor_ –it reads like one of those Harlequin novels he saw promoted at the train station during his commute– _the two exchange contact information and start a passionate affair_. It sounded like something amazing but with little future, and he doubts either of them would’ve regretted their time together had it ended after those first few weeks.

But here they are, three months later, and they’ve turned their story into a relationship with a lot less dramatic plot twists. It could’ve ended disastrous, Sebastian could’ve resented his hectic work schedule and left him high and dry, and he could’ve used Sebastian for much needed R&R after crazy days at work–instead Sebastian only complained because the long hours often took their toll, and on bad days he craved conversation with Sebastian a lot more than physicality. Not that their sex life could in any way be considered unhealthy.

“I can’t.” He turns in Sebastian’s arms, littering kisses below his jaw. “I want to go for a run. I need a shower and breakfast. I have a twenty minute commute. And I was hoping to get some studying done too.”

Sometimes he hates his extensive to-do lists, but they keep his life manageable.

“Let me help you.” Sebastian caresses fingertips down his spine. “Anatomy’s an important part of being a doctor, right?”

He laughs, body shaking, and flips them over until he sits on top of Sebastian, straddling his hips. He takes hold of Sebastian’s hands so they can’t wander anywhere else, lacing their fingers together.

“I did pass basic human anatomy quite some time ago.”

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow, completely still beneath him, before his eyes turn darker and he pushes him lower so his groin meet his ass. “Prove it,” he says, directly challenging his competitive streak.

He scarcely has the time, but if Sebastian plans on playing it like this he’s definitely up for the challenge–he releases Sebastian’s hands and leans in, outlining Sebastian’s lips with the tip of his tongue. “You know what my favorite part was?” he whispers into Sebastian’s ear. “Erogenous zones,” he adds, a shiver shaking through Sebastian’s body. “I bet I know all of yours.”

“I bet you do.”

“Like this spot behind your ear.” He worries the skin with his teeth just where Sebastian likes it, and he’s rewarded by Sebastian’s hand wandering around his waist, one sliding down to cup his ass. “The posterior auricular vein,” he slowly trails kisses down, “running down into the external jugular.”

Another kiss follows, but he pulls back, hovering over his boyfriend.

“I’m not gonna find out any others, am I?” Sebastian asks.

“Sorry.” He grimaces, but captures Sebastian’s lips in another kiss. “I promise to treat all your sweet spots to some special attention tonight.”

“Hmm.” Sebastian’s lips vibrate against his. “Just one question, Dr Anderson.” Sebastian takes hold of his hand and places it over his heart, the muscle beating at an elevated rate, much like his own. “What do you call this?”

“Midfielder Smythe, I think you may be suffering some form of heart palpitations.”

“That sounds serious.”

He smiles and sits up, but Sebastian sits up with him and he tumbles backwards with Sebastian squirming between his legs, before a warm hand settles on his chest.

“I think it’s contagious,” Sebastian says.

“Highly.” He giggles. “Or I’ve had too much close contact with patient zero.”

He wonders what Sebastian will do now that he’s implied he fell in love first, but he simply smiles, the soft and gentle kind of smile he reserves for moments like these.

“Treatment?” Sebastian asks.

He hiccups with laughter, his heart too big for his chest. “Let your boyfriend go on his run.” He steals another kiss but manages to pry himself free and grabs his track pants, quickly pulling them on.

Sebastian gets up from the bed, butt naked, of course, and stops him from putting on a shirt. “Running’s bad for your heart,” he says, leaning down to press a kiss over his heart.

“ _You’re_ bad for my heart,” he corrects, but doesn’t hold Sebastian back when he thumbs at his jaws, nips at his lips with his own before his tongue follows and next thing he’s pushing up on his toes, trying to reach as much of Sebastian as he can, lips and tongue and fingers flitting over sun-kissed skin.

Sebastian pulls back, both of them breathless.

“I love you,” he breathes, eyes opening one he realizes what confession just passed his lips. “I mean–” His eyes find Sebastian’s, but the beautiful man in front of him doesn’t move, doesn’t twitch a muscle. “Yeah, no,” he smiles, “I love you.”

Slowly but surely Sebastian’s entire face lights up. “Go for a run,” he says. “I’ll make us some breakfast.”

He nods and finishes dressing, quickly heading out the front door before Sebastian decides to really start trying. It doesn’t bother him that Sebastian doesn’t say it back, the past three months have taught him that Sebastian has a different way of saying things, wordlessly, like a hand on his heart or a smile reserved for him, breakfast for two in the morning and his favorite coffee blend. And when he gets back from his run the cue cards he spent so much time making are waiting for him on the table so he can take them to work. 


End file.
